


HYPNOTIC

by HeraBlack



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Pole Dancing
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeraBlack/pseuds/HeraBlack
Summary: "...Su cuerpo entero vibró con electricidad; había visto, sentido la música que había salido de aquel delicado y trabajado cuerpo, inspirándolo a él a crear una nueva melodía."
Este fanfiction hace parte del evento Xmas!! on Ice de la página de Facebook "Fics!!! on Ice"





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos!, para aquellos que me conocen y los que no me presento.  
> Soy Hera Black, y este es el primer fic que publico después de un lustro y el primero de este fandom maravilloso que es Yuri on Ice ¡El fandom más rápido del Oeste!  
> Espero disfruten de esta pequeña locura salida de mi cabeza, la cual tendrá una segunda parte.  
> Por el momento no estoy utilizando beta reader, por lo tanto, de antemano disculpas por los posibles errores que pueda tener el fic.  
> Estoy abierta a comentarios y críticas constructivas.  
> Sin más sean bienvenidos.

I

 

The Banquet era el evento social en el cual solo los mejores del patinaje artístico sobre hielo eran partícipes, en donde la crema y nata de este deporte se hacía con sus mejores galas dando así por concluida una temporada más, un ganador más.

Todos en aquella fiesta se estaban divirtiendo, la música suave y amena permitía la fluidez en las distintas conversaciones alrededor del salón, así como el champagne que fluía copa tras copa de aquel chico solitario quien había sido obligado por su entrenador a asistir, a pesar de haber sido el peor competidor.

Yuuri Katsuki con sus 23 años se sentía un completo perdedor. Horas antes, mientras dejaba la pista su ídolo lo confundió con un fan más ofreciéndole una foto con él, lo cual terminó por quebrar la poca dignidad que tenía en aquellos momentos ante lo cual simplemente se dio la vuelta, deseoso por encerrarse en su habitación de hotel y sumirse en la miseria; cosa que había hecho muy bien hasta que Celestino irrumpió en su nube de autodesprecio y lo mandó a la ducha mientras dejaba un traje en su cama.

Y ahí estaba él, vaciando copa tras copa que veía pasar, bandeja por bandeja, solo en un rincón, acumulando prueba tras prueba del alcohol ingerido, queriendo con ello olvidar sus penas; otro mesero pasaba con una nueva bandeja llena de aquel maravilloso champagne junto con una botella, a lo cual ni corto ni perezoso tomó y bebió de ella directamente ante la mirada sorprendida del pobre joven quien simplemente se retiró cuando un grupo lo llamó solicitando más tragos.

 

* * *

 

 

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ya, ni con cuantas personas había estado hablando desde el ingreso al evento, no recordaba ya cuantas felicitaciones por su quinto título consecutivo había obtenido ya, pero lo que sí sabía era que quería largarse de allí lo más pronto posible, harto ya de las etiquetas y del ambiente estirado, lo único que él quería era regresar a casa y retozar con Makkachin en el sofá mientras miraban la nieve caer por la ventana de su departamento. Se disponía a hablar con Yakov, su entrenador cuando de repente apareció aquel joven de cabello negro con la corbata alrededor de su cabeza, la camisa desfajada y con unos cuantos botones abiertos, caminando patosamente con una botella de champagne en una de sus manos, sus mejillas sonrojadas a causa de solo Dios sabe, cuantas copas o botellas ingeridas.

Por un momento pensó que aquel chico iba a armarle problema hasta que fijó su vista en Yuri quien estaba a su lado, a quien apuntó acusadoramente con un dedo.

—Tú y yo, tengamos una batalla de baile. — esas fueron sus palabras antes de arrastrar a un confundido Yuri Plisetsky al centro de la pista.

—Quizás no sea tan mala la velada después de todo — se dijo mientras miraba como aquel chico comenzaba a moverse al ritmo de la música con una soltura nada propia para su estado etílico.  
Al final se había desinhibido un poco y se unió a su compañero ruso y al ebrio moreno en aquel loco baile; de pronto empezó a sonar música flamenca a lo cual aquel chico de repente con cara seria empezó a dar unos cuantos pasos típicos de aquel género, él simplemente se limitó a sonreír y a seguirle también.

 

* * *

 

Se sentía completa y totalmente fuera de control, lo único que escuchaba era aquella cadenciosa música y lo que veían sus ojos eran unos azules que le devolvían la mirada brillantes y risueños, había empezado a sonar un sensual tango ante lo cual se acercó cadenciosamente a su ahora compañero de baile tomando el rostro contrario con una de sus manos, ejerciendo un contacto visual más directo mientras los pasos fluían entre ellos sin palabras de por medio.

Para el resto de compañeros patinadores y asistentes al evento era solo un espectáculo de lo más entretenido, muchos no perdieron el tiempo en sacar sus celulares para tomar fotos y grabar aquellas escenas donde el japonés, último lugar en el GPF y el pentacampeón Víctor Nikiforov bailaban ajenos a todo hasta que entró aquel desvergonzado suizo en escena al son del cambio de música a una muchísimo más sensual, más explícita.

—Por qué no tenemos un duelo de baile tú y yo dulzura, en la barra — dijo el rubio manoseando deliberadamente al joven ebrio, mientras señalaba una barra en otro lado del salón.  
Los ojos del japonés se posaron retadores en el suizo. —Hecho — fue su respuesta para posar de nuevo su vista en el ruso.

—Víctor~, tú serás el juez— habló el japonés con su brillosa mirada puesta en él

—Ok —fue lo que atinó a responder antes de que el alcoholizado moreno, ahora semidesnudo se aferrara a él.

—Este verano iré a casa a ayudar en el hotel de mis padres en Hasetsu. Si yo gano, Víctor ¿Serás mi entrenador? — preguntó con una mezcla de inocencia y desparpajo que lo dejó sorprendido. —. Si yo gano esta batalla contra Chris, ¿me entrenarás?; ¡Be my coach Víctor~! — fueron sus últimas palabras antes de ser arrastrado por el suizo quien prácticamente se había desnudado hacia la barra. Lo que no sabía Víctor es que aquel japonés sería su perdición.

 

* * *

 

 

Besos dulces, aliento alicorado, miradas ardientes al igual que aquella piel blanca y deliciosamente suave que sus manos estaban explorando a gusto.  
Después de presenciar aquel derroche de sensualidad en la barra por parte de aquel tímido japonés, su cuerpo entero vibró con electricidad; había visto, sentido la música que había salido de aquel delicado y trabajado cuerpo, inspirándolo a él a crear una nueva melodía.

Se había ofrecido a llevarlo a su habitación ya que el entrenador del chico también se encontraba algo achispado por el alcohol, quien agradecido le entregó la tarjeta de acceso de su patinador.  
Fue después de salir de aquel salón que las cosas se salieron de control entre los dos cuando Yuuri lo arrinconó contra una de las paredes y lo besó como un sediento en busca de agua.

 

* * *

 

Con las luces nocturnas como único fondo había desnudado aquel cuerpo mientras el otro, con manos torpes intentaba hacer lo mismo con él.

Entre risitas el moreno finalmente le había desnudado, levantando la mirada hacia sus cerúleos ojos, lamiendo sus labios de forma traviesa después de haber estado contemplando durante un buen rato su necesitado miembro.

Aquel chico era toda una caja de sorpresas, se abalanzó sobre él cual depredador hacia su presa besándolo con ferocidad, frotándose contra él de forma cadenciosa para luego sentir delicados besos de mariposa descendiendo por su cuerpo; de nuevo sus ojos se conectaron y aquella seductora e inocente mirada marrón fue el indicativo de lo que sucedería a continuación cuando el chico se tragó por completo su hinchado pene, arrancándole un más que audible gemido.

Yuuri se encontraba entregado a su labor, lamiendo con fruición mientras hacía aquellos ruiditos indecentes que vibraban a todo lo largo de su polla, sabía que del japonés seguir así él no duraría mucho.

—Y-yuuri — gimió —, si sigues me correré pronto. —graznó, ante lo cual el más joven succionó con fuerza haciendo que su cabeza cayera de nuevo contra las almohadas. ¡Joder vaya boquita la del moreno!

Con un último “pop” su polla fue abandonada sintiendo pronto otra igual de dura contra la suya, reencontrándose con aquella brillante y divertida mirada, no sabía en qué momento había cerrado los ojos.

—No me hubiera importado que te corrieras en mi boca — susurró Yuuri, frotándose contra el cuerpo bajo él. —, pero quiero más.  
—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Yuuri? —preguntó Víctor, sus manos descendiendo hacia la cadera del moreno, acunando aquellas firmes y gloriosas nalgas.

— ¡Fóllame, Víctor!, haz conmigo lo que tú quieras.

Con aquellas palabras el ruso había terminado de firmar su sentencia.

 

* * *

 

 

El cielo estaba lentamente cambiando sus colores, mostrando una tonalidad más nítida de azules y grises. Se encontraba recostado en aquella cama, sobre su pecho estaba dormido aquel dulce y travieso moreno; lo habían hecho hasta que el joven había caído desmayado a causa de todo el alcohol en su organismo, pero aseguraba que si el otro no hubiese bebido de aquella forma el que hubiese terminado drenado hubiera sido él porque el moreno vaya si tenía estamina.

Víctor era conocido por ser el soltero más codiciado, como también por sus aventuras de cama; no que haya ocasionado algún escándalo, pero su reputación como amante le precedía. Ahora se sentía perdido.

Se había aprovechado de Yuuri en aquel estado de vulnerabilidad proporcionado por él alcohol, le pudo más su libido que su capacidad de raciocinio. No tenía la menor idea de cómo salir de esta situación.

El cuerpo sobre el emitió un leve quejido mientras apretaba su torso un poco para después voltearse y abrazar la almohada a su lado, soltando un pequeño suspiro satisfecho; sus ojos azules no podían apartar la vista de él.

—Vícto~r —balbuceó el moreno aún en sueños, lo cual le ocasionó una risita al ruso. Parece que el japonés era de los que hablaba mientras dormía. —Me gustas, Víctor, pero nunca estaré a tu altura. No soy digno…

Sorprendido y con el corazón estrujado, Víctor vio como después de aquel balbuceo inconexo las lágrimas empezaron a descender sobre aquel tierno rostro aún durmiente. Se sintió la persona más detestable sobre la faz de la tierra.

Se levantó de aquella cama buscando su ropa entre aquel desorden de prendas, se vistió lentamente, observando a aquella criatura durmiente cuyo rostro enrojecido por las lágrimas derramadas entre sueños lo hacían sentir más y más culpable; se dirigió hacia el baño y humedeciendo una toalla volvió hacia la cama en donde limpió los vestigios de aquella noche del otro cuerpo, lo vistió con sus calzoncillos que previamente había encontrado con los suyos propios, lo arropó y con una última mirada se dispuso a salir de aquella habitación.

—Espero puedas perdonarme algún día, Yuuri —susurró hacia la nada mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

 

* * *

 

 

_Abril, San Petersburgo._

Todas sus redes sociales habían colapsado, en su celular no dejaba de recibir notificaciones sobre “aquel japonés” que intentó reproducir el programa que le dio el oro en el campeonato mundial “Stay with me”. Finalmente, y ya algo mosqueado por todo el asedio presionó el link que Yuri le había mandado en una conversación, nada, absolutamente nada lo hubiese preparado para lo que verían sus ojos a continuación.

 

* * *

 

 

Estaba flipando. Si esto no era un sueño de seguro el golpe que se dio en la cabeza a causa de lo sucedido en el Ice Castle y aquel vídeo subido por las trillizas Nishigori había sido durísimo; o sino ¿Qué hace Víctor Nikiforov, pentacampeón del GPF, campeón de la copa mundial, de la copa intercontinental y del campeonato europeo en la categoría de patinaje artístico masculino sobre hielo, desnudo en el onsen del hotel que regentan sus padres, sonriéndole como si él fuera una maravillosa rareza?

Parpadeó de nuevo, quizás sus lentes estaban fallando; Víctor se levantó del agua dejando a la vista todo su escultural cuerpo. Oh Dios, iba a morir de un momento a otro, ¡por lo que más quiera que no tuviese una hemorragia nasal!

—¡Yuuri! —Habló señalándolo. Su espalda se enderezó en el acto, en su cabeza se sentía realmente avergonzado de esos kilos de más que su propio cuerpo poseía en el momento. —, ¡Desde hoy seré tu entrenador!

Aquello tenía que ser un sueño, uno muy extraño pero sueño al fin y al cabo ¿no?  
Nosotros sabemos que no, y el resto de la historia es la misma que todos conocemos.


End file.
